


UNDERTALE THE MOVIE(S)

by Mrwritterperson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lmao this is the best request i've ever gotten., More tags to be added, Over use of the word Fuck and more, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Undertale movies and random shit XD Hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie 1:Pacifist; The RUINS

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a good friend of mine. Hope you enjoy!

"Okay flowey." Toriel explained. "You don't want to scare the human too much, lets practice." TOriel put on a coustome that looked oddly like a human.  
"Howdy, im Flowey! flowey the, YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE."   
"No! No! Flowey, you don't want to scare them!"  
"Yeah well, what if, what if I JUST QUIT!?"   
"Then you aint getting paid."   
"Fine."  
"TAKE 2!" Yelled Sans. 

 

A few hours passed. "Jesus, where the hell is that kid?" TOriel mumbled.   
"No idea." Said Sans.  
Meanwhile...  
"JUST FUCKING CHEER ME" Napstablook yelled at Frisk.  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Well anyways, what if the human was hungry? I can't feed them fake pie."  
"Tori, just calm do-"  
"NO SANS, IM A INDEPENDENT GOAT WOMEN. EVERYONES GETTING PIE!"  
"FIne, fine." 

Hours later Frisk made it to Toriels house. And after one big fight over how snail pie is made of real, or organic snails, the Toriel fight finally begun.  
"NO, GO BACK UP STAIRS, AND FUCKIGN SLEEP CHILD."  
"NO MAMA, I DONT WANNA HURT YOU. BUT IM NOT SLEEPING."  
"DO AS YOUR TOLD."  
"NO."  
"NOW."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
"FRISK I WILL SMACK YOU."  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"  
"I DONT."  
"AAAAAHHHHH." Toriel slapped frisk.  
"I TOLD YOU."  
"WHY MOMMY?"  
"BEACUSE IM A INDEPENDEN- (Oh shit we already made that joke)"  
"MOMMY, WHY IS MY PIE MADE OF CARDBOARD?"  
"HERE!" Toriel slammed some pie in Frisks face.  
"THANK YOU MOMMY."  
"YOUR WELCOME."  
"CAN I LEAVE NOW?"  
"OKAY."  
"Bye-bye mommy." Firsk said, walking out the door.  
"Jesus fuckign christ. What was your fight like blooky?"  
"Well..."

"Why do bunnies see well? Beacuse carrots have vitamine C!"  
"No, they dont. Just cheer me."  
"Why do bea-"  
"JUST FUCKING CHEER ME."  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!"  
"THEN CHEER ME."  
"YOUR SOO BOOTIFUL."  
"LOOK AT THIS FUCKIGN HAT. ISN'T IT FUCKING GREAT!?"  
"YEAH ITS SO MOTHER FUCKING GOOD."

"It, went great Tori."


	2. Movie 1: pacifist; Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dasdaddasd

Sans jumped infront of Frisk.   
"You'r gonna have a bad ti-...Pretend I didnt say that, also come hdie behind this fucking lamp."  
"Okei."  
"SANS, DID YOU SEE A HUMAN?"  
"No, but have you seen my pet rock?"  
"IS IT ON THE RUN AGAIN?"  
"No, it's on the lamb." Sans said, pointing to his rock, it was ontop of a lamb.  
"VERY FUNNY."  
"Ikr."  
"WHAT THE HELL IS IKR?"  
"Oh uh, you dont need to know."  
"STOP YELLING IM GONNA BE DEAF!" Screamed frisk. "IM DEAF NOW." Then frisk went to the next screen.

"Bark bark, arf arf (Okay team. Now that Frisk is deaf, we must use text boxes, and talk with astirisks.)" Said the annoying dog.  
"Okei." Everyone responded.  
ILLUMIDOGE CONFIRMED.  
When frisk finally made it to the papyrus fight, it was bootiful.  
"HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYROOOOS."  
"DONT FUCKING FIGHT ME."  
"FINE I'LL USE MY BLUE BONERS!"  
"WHAAAAAAAA?"  
TAKE 2  
"I'LL USE MY BLUE BONES!"  
"WHat da fuck just happened?"  
"NEVER MIND."  
"AAAAAHHHH WHY ARE THE BONES FLYING OUT OF YOUR PANTS?"  
"IT'S CALLED, THE BONEEEEE ZONEEEE."  
"LETS DATE."  
"OKAY."  
To be continued.


End file.
